


Open start to the new year.

by Qwss191718



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwss191718/pseuds/Qwss191718
Summary: New year, same old Daan and Beth.
Relationships: Beth Mead/Danielle van de Donk, Daniëlle van de Donk/Beth Mead
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Open start to the new year.

**Author's Note:**

> Only checked by Moi, again.
> 
> Just a little one. I'm starting to get a little writer's block, so this might be it. 
> 
> Comments are nice, if you have an idea drop a comment, I'll see if I can find a muse.

The past week had been crazy, they had gone to Whitby, Daan had driven back to the Netherlands for Christmas, driven back to London for a day. Then she and Daan had flown back to the Netherlands for new years with the Dutch woman's family. 

They had gone with Daan's parents, sister and little Ame to winter wonderland in Amsterdam. Beth was excited, she loved spending time with Daan's family. Even when Beth really had to think about what they were saying, when they spoke such quick Dutch. They made her feel so welcome, but the best part was watching Daan with her niece. The amount of love Daan showed her niece, it was a joy to watch. She knew Daan would be amazing with their kids, they had spoken about how they both really wanted kids together. But, that would be in the future. 

They had been waiting in line for the ferris wheel, Daan was currently holding Ame up on the railings of the queue, she was pointing things out to the girl and trying to get Ame to repeat them. Beth came to stand beside Daan listening to the conversation the to were having. Daan pointed at her and asking Ame a question, immediately the response was a giggly "Tante Beth", and her little arms coming out for Beth to pick her up. 

The camera came out soon after, both Daan's mum and sister taking pictures of Beth and Ame, Ame on her own, Daan and Ame, and a few of the whole family. 

Beth watched her girlfriend bring out her own phone, passing it to Evi, "can you get one of me and Beth?" Her sister took a few for them, giving them a chance to choose which they liked. 

"Send me that last one?" Beth asked. 

"Yeah that's a cute one, should post that one. I don't look like I have a resting bitch face." The older woman joked. 

"Really?" Daan smiled and nodded at her. 

"Yeah, definitely. You look beautiful in it."

Daan went back to playing with Ame as they waited for the queue to keep moving. They made their way to the front, Daan's dad opting to stay on the ground. 

Beth and Daan were the first to get on, Daan placing her arm around Beth as the ride started. "It's so beautiful here, much nicer than the Hyde Park one," Beth joked with her girlfriend, pulling her closer. 

"I know right." Leaning into Beth she placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I love you." 

"You being sappy?" She asked lifting her head from Daan's shoulder. 

"I'm just flirting, seeing if I can get lucky?" Her girlfriend was not as smooth as she thought in her flirting, it always made Beth laugh. "I am going to kiss you at the top, just making sure I get my chance."

They reached the top, and as promised Daan kissed her, Beth heard the sound of a camera clicking. "Did you just take a picture?" 

Daan laughed, "yeah, I need a new background picture."

The next day Daan had been invited to an old friends NYE party. It was well into the night, Daan was always good at these things, didn't really leave Beth's side, made sure Beth didn't feel like a third wheel. They were currently huddled in a corner, talking between themselves. They both had been drinking, luckily they had paid for a hotel tonight in Amsterdam, Instead of one of them having to stay sober. Daan had this habit of constantly leaning into Beth, talking to her so very close to her ear, so her lips would keep brushing the shell of her ear. It was driving her wild. Daan's hand had taken its place at the base of Beth's back, another thing that was driving her wild. 

Marlou spotted them from across the room, made her way over to them both, "picture time!" She declared as she wrapped her arm around Daan, pulling her away from Beth's side. Taking their pictures together, and soon making her way to another friend with the promise of coming back later. Daan once again placed her arm around Beth, pulling her close in. 

To Beth's surprise she pulled out her own phone, "best smoulder please." Daan took the picture, once it was done placed a kiss on Beth's jaw. "Wow, I look so good." It earned her a slap on the arm, and a playful eye roll. 

"Okay, my turn." The couple once again posed for another picture. 

"I'm going to post that one," her girlfriend said already bringing up Instagram. Beth stared at her girlfriend, "what? I like the photo. We look cute." Beth was still looking at her. "Okay, I don't want to spend another 6 months being worried about what I post with you." Beth felt herself being pulled in towards the older woman, Daan's arms wrapping around her. "Im proud to be with you, I don't want to double think for another year, that's why I didn't care your brother posted that at Christmas." 

Beth smiled softly, as her girlfriend leant in, kissing her so gently. They pulled apart at someone shouting, "It's not midnight yet, DVD!" They both laughed with Beth leaning her head to Daan's shoulder. 

By the time midnight came around, Beth really wanted to leave and head to their hotel. Daan while was cheesy, Beth loved the way she flirted with her, it always made her feel like the only person in the world. As the countdown came, she Daan shared their kiss, holding each other close, Daan broke away first trailing kissing across her jaw towards her ear. "Want to leave now? Start the new year together, alone?"


End file.
